Call A Bluff, and Kiss me Goodnight: Claude's A Cat one-shot
by RememberME2199
Summary: Claude'a a cat. Sebastian wants children, and it is a nice time for horrible daddy-son bonding time (blood and wounds ensured). Fluff. No crackfic. No uke/seme-"equal relationship". One-shot


**[A/N: I know. I know. Hello readers, those of you who have read/followed Claude's a Cat know that I had deleted it a few months ago (stuff came up, I'm sorry). But, because of a beautifully amazing PM exchange between CallMeASinner and myself, I promised her/him that I would write this one-shot for her/him. No, I am not taking one-shot requests for anything, sorry. And I will most likely not be starting Claude's A Cat up again any time soon. But, enjoy this one-shot. It starts off a little rough, but gets sweeter as it goes. So enjoy!;)]**

The sound of his footsteps resonated throughout the long and empty hallway of Sebastian's manor. His tail moved fluidly behind him as if it had a mind of it's own. His left ear twitched with every small sound it could perceive. But one sound in particular caught his attention.

_Click. Click. Click. Tap! Click. Click. Tap! Tap! Tap! Click. STOMP._

Stomp? When has Sebastian ever heard a stomp in one of Claude's tap coordination's?

Sebastian arrived one of the manor's smaller ballrooms to see Claude practicing his dancing. He simply leaned on the doorframe and observed him. For every third step Claude managed, there was always one he seemed to miss. Claude's dancing was sloppy and as graceful as a pig hopping on two back feet.

As Claude tried to perform his signature grand jete, he crashed to the ground. His amateur dancing threw him off edge. Claude growled and chucked one of his tap shoes at the wall. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, "you are an animal Claude."

Claude apparently hadn't noticed Sebastian and huffed in irritation. "Sebastian, I could be well of without your taunting."

"Yes well my love," he effortlessly pulled the shoe from the wall and examined it absentmindedly, "those are the consequences of being my lover, you learn to tolerate." Claude scoffed and walked to the giant window. Sebastian frowned, and gave Claude a once over.

He had noticed Claude's shoulders were tense, his ears were flat against his violet hair. Usually Claude stood straight and confident, at this time, his posture was slightly slouched; and his arms were folded across his chest insecurely.

"Claude."

The only reaction Sebastian drew from Claude was a flick of one of his ears, he wasn't paying attention. Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly.

_"Claude, kool ta em," he spoke in demon tongue. [Claude, look at me]_

Claude's eyes flashed fuchsia pink and he glanced at Sebastian from out the corner of his eye.

Sebastian was then at Claude's side and whispered into his ear, "_tahw si gnorw ym evol?" _[what is wrong my love?]

Claude closed his eyes slowly and rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, "_I ma … deirrow, suoixna. I ma ta efas nevah ereh, dna tey leef deregnadne." _[I am… worried, anxious. I am at safe haven here, and yet feel endangered.]

Sebastian hummed and ran his fingers lightly through Claude's hair. "Are you fearful?,"

"Yes," Claude answered inaudibly.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and wrapped his arms around Claude securely. "Worrying about what will come around the corner of tomorrow will do of you no good Claude. The subordinates, Hannah, Alois, Luca… they are—"

"Gone? Dead?," Claude released himself from Sebastian embrace. "It is not them I worry about!," Claude hissed.

"Then who Claude?!," Sebastian hissed right back.

"You have no business to know!" Claude turned away from Sebastian and marched to the door.

SLAM! Sebastian was at the door, his hand flat against the mahogany door, his eyes glowed pink, "tell me."

"Never."

Sebastian pushed Claude to the ground. Claude growled and regained his footing. He charged at Sebastian swiftly. They dodged and punched, kicked and slapped. Sebastian managed to claw Claude against his cheek, and Claude managed to punch Sebastian in the cheek and pin him.

Claude breathed deeply, his hair was a mess and in his face. Crimson blood streaked down his face and painted small drops on Sebastian's lip and cheek. His hands were on either side of Sebastian's face, and he sat above his waist.

Sebastian looked up at him, his cheek was red, and his face unreadable. He lifted a hand up to run his thumb against Claude's wound. "Tell me."

Claude swallowed and bit his lip. He shook his head and looked away from Sebastian's gaze. "I don't wish to.."

Sebastian rested his hands against Claude's hips and flipped them over. He leaned over Claude and pressed a kiss to his now healing cheek. He moved to his ear and whispered into it, "you act as if I can't be trusted. Have I done something to shake the ground of trust on which we walk on?"

Claude was silent.

"My love," he pressed a kiss to Claude's lobe and up his forehead, "please. Tell me."

Claude sighed, there was sadness present in his voice.

"When I was a young spider. I was driven from multiple homes my family and I inhabited, because of the population control acts. Spiders were the main ones targeted since we reproduce like crazy. Anyway, my father was able to find a secluded realm of Hell to which the acts were illegal. While on our way there, spider demons were being slaughtered in multitudes. My mother was one of them. I was almost raped and killed by the demon who slaughtered my mother. I was able to escape, thankfully, but as I was escaping he swore to find and kill me someday."

Claude wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and sat up.

"Darling. The only reason why I fear is because he has seen me."

"Who is 'he' Claude?"

Claude's embraced tightened and he whispered, "your father."

Sebastian's gasped softly and his eyes widened slightly.

"My father?"

An uncomfortable silence settled into the room, and the sun completely set, the white moon casts the room in its light. Shadows rose to the wall and watched the two like spectators.

"I tnod hisw ot kaeps eromyna," [I don't wish to speak anymore] Claude murmured.

Sebastian sighed and nodded.

"Then come. Hopefully you can tell me more later."

/Claude's a Cat.\

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The warm bath water slid down Claude's hair and into the porcelain tub. Claude had his head resting on his knees as Sebastian washed his hair and back.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," Sebastian smiled, "do you desire to go dancing in Wales after our wash?"

Claude hummed and flicked his ear, "not particularly."

Sebastian pulled Claude's head back to look at his face, "we haven't been out in ages. The only time when I offer to go outside, and instead you wish to stay cooped up in my mansion like an old cat. I'm not going to offer again the next time you want to pester me about it."

Claude smirked and brought his arms up behind him to lace around Sebastian's neck.

"If you are trying to ask me out for a date you need to offer better options darling. I want to do something else."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and kissed his nose, "you act just like your old master Alois."

Claude made a face of disgust, "please don't compare me to him."

Sebastian chuckled, "it is the truth. Now, wash my back love."

Claude sighed, "You are insufferable," he joked.

"Oh?" Sebastian turned around to face Claude once he was done, "then why are you still here with me?"

Claude shrugged and washed Sebastian's face, "reasons."

"Reasons being?"

"I don't think I can actually stroll into the spider domain with a cat tail and ears now could I? I'd give my father, my nana, my four thousand-and-something cousins, and other non-relatives a heart attack."

Sebastian tugged playfully on Claude's cat ears, he laughed when Claude 'meowed' in protest, "you could always tuck them in."

He slapped his hands away and splashed Sebastian with sudsy water, "I have not yet learned to do that darling."

Sebastian shook the water out his ears, "another thing I have to teach you I'm afraid. You get rather whiny when I teach you things."

"Do not."

"I have at least several examples to contradict your claim, would you like to hear them love?"

Claude rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian's cheek, "No thank you." He stood and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

Sebastian pouted, "leaving so soon, the water isn't even lukewarm yet."

Claude smirked and made his way to the long bathroom mirror that spanned about half the width of the bathroom, "I want to go out."

Sebastian frowned, "I believe I've already asked you Claude."

"Yes, I know," he started towel drying his hair, "however, I've gotten rather bored here."

Sebastian drained the water and grabbed a towel to pat himself dry, "like master, like demon. Tell me, after the battle with the Hannah and the others, and when Alois practically _offered_ his soul to you, did you gain any of his personality while you ate it?"

"Haha very funny. But no, I am just bored and wish to go out."

Sebastian stood behind Claude and wrapped his arms around his waist, "look at us Claude."

Claude brought his arms down to wrap with Sebastian's, "what is it?"

"We're an odd couple wouldn't you agree? Our relationship is considered taboo on earth and in Hell. Oh, this would be a wonderful story to tell our children one day."

Claude's eyes widened, "children?"

Sebastian smiled and rubbed Claude's stomach, "yes. I want children."

Claude released himself from Sebastian and turn to him, "you can't be serious."

Sebastian's eyes glowed and he backed Claude into the counter edge, "I am, I want two boys." He placed his hand back on Claude's stomach, "how many children did you say spiders could reproduce?"

Claude's brows arched, "male pregnancy is impossible Sebastian, even for demons."

Sebastian laughed and kissed Claude quickly, "I am kidding! You are enough of a child for me to bear. More would be like a second Hell."

Claude felt somewhat insulted and relieved by Sebastian statement.

Sebastian fixed Claude's hair a bit, "you are so fun to play with Claude, be ready in some minutes I've decided where to take you."

/Claude's a Cat.\

Summer nights in Hell are the best. The atmosphere is lively, the small gusts of wind are warm (according to a demon), and everyone's attitude is a bit nicer. Usually during the summer more demons spend time in Hell with their family and significant others, instead of being on Earth contracted to a human.

There is a festival going on right now, more like a 'Let's Celebrate Lucifer's Fall' day to put it into specifics. It is the only spectacular event that occurs once a year anyway. There is drinking, dancing, eating, contests and games for children, different booths, and such forth. It is also the only day where there is hardly any fighting between Feline and Spider demons, (mainly because they are too caught up in the celebrations to care) so to each their own; they celebrate, but make sure to avoid the other species. Sebastian and Claude happened to find themselves strolling down the lively, crimson, cobblestone streets of central Hell, hand-in-hand.

Claude wore a purple button up shirt with a black vest, Sebastian wore a red button up shirt with black suspenders; each wore their shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows; each wore black capris that stopped a little below their knees; and, they both were barefoot. Sebastian swayed their hands back and forth and smiled at Claude, "are you enjoying yourself Claude?"

Claude smiled and grabbed a small frozen treat that was offered to him, he released Sebastian's hand to eat it with the small spoon. "Mmhmn."

"What is that?"

"Ice cream, but made better, it uses fruits from one of the gardens in Purgatory, care to taste?"

Sebastian shrugged and scooped a bit out with his finger. The color of the ice cream was a very intense shade of blue, and it tasted sweet and sour at the same time.

"Do you like it?"

"Hardly. Although the color is lovely."

"Well. To each his own."

An elderly, female flower demon soon approached them. She danced around them and threw flowers up, "!yppah thgin dna lanrete efil ni Lleh ym srehtorb," [happy night and eternal life in Hell my brothers!] she sang. She attempted to place a flower in each of their hairs, but was too short. They chuckled and bent down for her to reach. They bowed in respect to her, and placed a kiss on either of her cheeks, as is custom in Hell to elderly demons. She thanked them and danced to another demon.

Sebastian smelled Claude's flower and kissed his cheek, "this flower is so lovely on you. Brings out your eyes." Claude smiled and flicked his tail to wrap around Sebastian's, "as does yours, it is a nice shade of crimson, however it dulls in comparison to your eyes my darling."

"What do you want to do next?"

"Play a game."

/Claude's a Cat.\

They had to of played at least some if not all the games at the festival. Both carried the prizes the other had won for them. They looked like a walking toy store.

Claude and Sebastian settled down at a small family restaurant later.

Sebastian was busy overlooking the menu while Claude watched the different demons and demonesses pass by. He was interrupted when Sebastian lightly kicked his toes against his leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine."

Sebastian's gaze lingered before he turned his head down to his menu, "order Claude."

"Huh?"

"Ya order pretty demon." Claude looked up to see a tall demoness. Her skin was black and she had an interesting zebra patterned mohawk; her arms were decorated with tribal tattoos and pictures of savannah animals; there was a small bone piercing in her septum, and her eyes were all black. "If you ain't gonna order, I can't serve ya, and if I can't serve ya, I get no money. So please, order man."

Claude apologized and quickly ordered followed by Sebastian.

"Thank ya, yer food'll be ready soon."

Once they got their food, they thanked their waitress and ate in silence. Too awkward of a silence.

"I can't take this any longer, tell me what's wrong," Sebastian pouted.

Claude surprised Sebastian by laughing, "I swear to you Sebastian nothing is wrong. I was just…thinking."

"Of?"

"You."

"That's all?"

Claude popped another helping of his meal into his mouth and hummed, "mmhn."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"You don't believe I think of you?"

"It's not that I don't believe it, I just feel you're lying."

"Why?"

"You still look a little tense, were you thinking about the conversation we had earlier?"

Claude ate some more and chewed more slowly, he looked down at his half empty plate. Sebastian placed his hand over his and ran his thumb over his knuckles.

"Claude do you—?"

"I said I don't wish to talk about it anymore," he hissed loud enough for only Sebastian to hear. His eyes flashed their magenta color and he turned his head back to the festivities outside.

Sebastian sighed in defeat.

After they finished, Sebastian called for the waitress, paid for the meal and Claude tipped her accordingly. They decided to give their prizes away to the poorer demon children who ran through the streets asking for money for toys and candy. Sebastian could sense that Claude was ready to leave, but it was too early; they haven't even seen the ceremonial fireworks yet.

They sat on a nearby park bench and watched a play put together by some teenage demons. From what they could see, it was a romantic comedy...sort of. More like a macabre comedy, the main character killed his brother's sister to marry her brother, and then there was something about birds? Sebastian wasn't paying attention, he was too busy focusing on Claude. He could see Claude tapping his foot, not out of impatience, but to a rhythm. Something he only does when he is bored.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. 1, 2, 3, 4. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. _

Sebastian smirked and looked away when Claude caught him staring. Sebastian noticed floating masks moving swiftly to music no one could hear in one of the parks in central Hell.

'_Ah,' he thought, 'the park of dancing masks.'_

Sebastian stood and walked to the park without Claude.

_'Where in Hell is he going?,' Claude thought._

Shortly after the play ended, Claude walked swiftly to the park.

Once he walked through the gates, he was handed a mask by an invisible demon. Claude frowned in confusion until a sphinx demon materialized in front of him, "uoy t'nac reah ro ecnad ot eht cisum litnu uoy tup eht ksam no." [you can't hear or dance to the music until you put the mask on] Claude followed his instruction and placed the mask on his face. Immediately beautiful music flooded his ears, and demons and demonesses of every color, shape, species, and size flurried and danced past him. Either with a partner or alone. Claude was pushed into the middle of the crowd by a couple of demonesses. Claude looked around for Sebastian but could not find him. A voice whispered into his ear, "you look so out of place here." Claude turned to see Sebastian smirking at him from underneath a cat mask. "You love to dance and yet you don't. You're ankles aren't broken, you're standing fine, dance with me my love."

Sebastian placed his hands on Claude's hips and swayed them back and forth, he laughed, "enjoy yourself! I take you out and this is how you repay me. What kind of lover are you if you don't have some fun with your significant other?"

Claude cracked a smile and wrapped mirrored Sebastian's actions, "a horrible one indeed."

/Claude's a Cat.\

For two hours they danced and enjoyed themselves. The left over tension left from Claude's body completely and he let loose. Plus, he was finally able to perform his grand jete perfectly.

"I've always adored your dancing Claude."

Claude smiled and looked over at Sebastian, "thank you. You aren't too bad yourself."

"I kept up, give me that much."

"I jest, you were flawless."

They were lying on the cool grass beneath the night sky, along with all the other families and couples. The night celebration was ending, which meant that it wastime for fireworks. Excited murmuring and the occasional squeal of a demon child resonated throughout the park. It quieted down when the lamps started dimming, and a countdown from ten commenced.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1!

BOOM! The first firework cracked in the sky and bathed the park in a bright blue and white light. They was an applause and cheering. The colorful explosions decorated the sky with fantastical images of dragons, sea serpents, snakes, and other animals and just random streaks of color and confetti-like explosions. During the excitement, Claude rolled on top of Sebastian and kissed him. This caught Sebastian by surprise, he blinked before he closed his eyes and smiled into the friendly greeting. He placed his hands on Claude's lower back and spread their lips to open wide. Claude buried his tongue underneath Sebastian's and bit his lower lip with his fang. Sebastian hummed in appreciation and ran a hand through Claude's violet hair. Claude shifted and pulled Sebastian into a sitting position. When the last firework popped! Sebastian broke the kiss and grinned at Claude. Claude smiled devilishly at him and quickly kissed him once more.

"Ready to go home?," Sebastian asked.

"Of course. The party is over. I'm pretty tired anyway."

/Claude's a Cat.\

Sebastian stretched and was satisfied with the pop! He heard in his back. They were back at his mansion, and were ready to retire to bed. He walked into his bedroom to find Claude sitting on the bed crocheting something. Sebastian arched his brow and laid down on his belly and propped his head in his hand.

"What are you making."

Claude didn't look up from his task, "it's a spider sheet."

"Care to explain?"

Claude held up his almost finished creation, "you see those three circles in the center, and how they all have eight lines expanding from each one, and then those lines expand into the circle encompassing it?"

Sebastian nodded, "it's as if they are all connected."

Claude smiled sadly and nodded, "yes."

"What do those circles represent?"

Claude laid the sheet down and pointed to each circle, "father, mother, son, all connected to one. Whenever a spider demon, or demoness, would die it is tradition for us to crochet a spider sheet for them. In remembrance. I remember after the killings of my kind during the population control acts, the rest of us would spend all day and night crocheting these. It took us a month to make them all, that's how many we had lost.."

The sadness pouring from Claude was contagious. Sebastian had nothing to say, so instead he sat up and hugged Claude. Claude smiled small and hugged him back.

"I am truly sorry Claude."

"It isn't your fault. I am at least happy to know that my mother loved me enough to die for me, her death was never in vain, it pleases me."

"When has my father seen you?"

"About a month ago."

Sebastian released him, "so this is why you worry, you are on edge."

"Yes."

Sebastian nodded and kissed Claude, "finish your sheet my love."

Before Sebastian got up from the bed, Claude grabbed his wrist, "where are you going Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked at him and his eyes flashed magenta, "to set things straight."

/Claude's a Cat.\

"I wish to speak my father!," his voice boomed through the tower hall. Sebastian was in his demon form. His wings were like a curtain that draped in amazing black feathers behind him; his suit was sleek and black, with a collar that rose to the middle of his neck; the robe he wore was black and buckled across the chest, and draped a little above his ankles; and his stilettos were sharpened at the heel. His fangs lengthened, along with his black nails and hair; his eyes glowed fiercely and intimidatingly. The guards he spoke to bowed to him and parted like the red sea. Sebastian scoffed and walked swiftly to the door at the end of the hall. He pushed the doors open to see his father scribbling something at his desk.

He looked up and smiled at his son. The only sign of old age present on him was a white streak that ran through the left side of his long, black hair.

"Malpas, how nice of you to visit."

"That is not why I am here."

His father stood, "then why are you here?"

"To set things straight about my lover."

"And who might that be?"

"Claude Faustus."

His father scrunched his face as he tried to remember the name, "Claude Faustus. Claude Faustus."

"Baal, the spider demon!"

His father's eyes flashed a purple-pink and he glared at Sebastian.

"The boy from the fields, he is still alive?"

"You know he is alive, you've seen him."

He walked slowly from behind his desk to Sebastian, even with Sebastian's heels on, his father still towered over him, "yes and I wished I was hallucinating. But it appears I have not. Has he touched you, raped you?"

"Do. Not. Speak of him so ill! And you are one to talk, you who almost raped him as a child."

His father rolled his eyes and walked to the window, "the past is the past my son."

"Yes, and he is deeply affected by it, he's told me everything… why?"

"You couldn't be more vague could you Malpas?"

"Why did you kill his mother, why did you almost kill him? Tell me."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you," his words dripped with acid.

His father turned to him and smiled, "I call bluff."

Sebastian lashed out in a blur and was successful in pinning his father to the ground. He held his hands behind his back with one arm, and held a clawed hand to his throat with the other, "try me father."

His father laughed, "you take just after me Malpas, I love it!" Sebastian slammed his head down on the floor, there was a crack and blood began to pool on the floor, he jerked his head up again, "tell me."

His father sighed, "I was simply following orders from the higher up, they commanded the lower arch demons to exterminate, so we did. If any of us refused our families were to be the first to die. Now tell me," he flipped his son over and held him in the same position, "do you really think I would do that to you and your mother?"

Sebastian hissed, "no."

His father patted him on the head, "good boy." He released him to clean his healing wound with a handkerchief.

"I am guessing, son, that you're here to tell me— no —demand _me_ to not go about killing Baal. Or else you'll threaten to kill me yadda- yadda- ya. And you two will live happily ever after with your damned lives, amiright?"

Sebastian stood and frowned at his father, "yes."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I. Don't. Care."

Sebastian tilted his head, "what?"

He laughed, "I could care less about your itsy- bitsy spider, you're a grown demon, and make your own decisions. However, you may need to be careful."

"I—I don't understand."

"There are ruthless demons in Hell Sebastian, some who like to stick to traditions; and apparently, you broke said traditions. If any one of them discovers you and your little _love affair_… they will kill you two."

"They won't!"

"Of course. Go on with that mentality and you are sure to die, but don't listen to dear old daddy, do your thing."

His father settled back into his chair and started twirling idly in it, "this was a nice little talk, but I have work to do now. Bye-bye."

Sebastian only grew more furious, "That's it? There has to be a catch, some sort of—"

"Some sort of what? I'm practically giving you _permission_ to mate with this demon, and yet you still think I'm playing?"

"It was never this easy father."

"And it isn't, it will get harder trust me. You _will_ slip up, you _will_ be discovered, and you _will_ die. They will kill you slowly, tortuously, disgustingly. It's like having _sex_, they _enjoy_ it. And you and your little spider's carcasses will be used as nothing more but a dead and hollow shell for them to _release _in. And when they are done using your dead bodies as forms of pleasure and enjoyment, they will cut you to pieces and feed them to dogs. Do you think that is easy?"

Sebastian's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping like a fish. His father almost felt a little sad for him.

"Malpas. My son, I love you dearly but this is the reality of your actions. And you are choosing to except them, I'm sorry if I have scared you—"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian smiled ominously at his father, "you've given me a new reason to love and be with Baal."

His father's face scrunched in confusion, "and what reason is that?"

"We are an odd and taboo couple him and I. But, if dying for my love is a risk to be with him, then I'll take it. And I know he will too. We _will _not slip up, we _will _not be discovered, and if anyone wishes to challenge us then we _will kill them._"

Sebastian chuckled darkly and turned to leave.

"And what if they do kill you two?"

Sebastian stopped and glanced back over his shoulder, "then at least we will know that our deaths were not in vain."

/Claude's a Cat.\

"I thought I'd find you in here," Sebastian smiled warmly at Claude. He was back to his normal form, save for the ears and tail. He leaned on the door frame to the small ballroom he found Claude in earlier that night.

Claude was illuminated by the moonlight that poured in through the window, "I could hardly sleep knowing that you were gone."

Sebastian chuckled and walked to Claude. He placed a hand on his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb, Claude closed his eyes and purred. "You worry too much."

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

Sebastian crashed his lips into Claude's. Claude purred into it and pulled Sebastian closer by his white button up shirt. Sebastian scaled his lips from Claude's lips to his neck and kiss it chastely. Claude purred louder and pecked Sebastian on his lips three times, on his fourth he lingered a bit longer. The kiss was warm and needy, when given the opportunity, Sebastian pushed his tongue into Claude's mouth and explored a bit.

When the kiss ended Sebastian grabbed Claude and danced the both of them out of the ballroom and to the bedroom.

/Claude's a Cat.\

Their hands were entangled together as they lay under the sheets. Gold stared into crimson. There were few candles glowing in the room at the time, warping the shadows on the walls to look like spectators.

"I always feel like the shadows are people watching us," Claude murmured.

"Do you now?," Sebastian said a bit groggily.

"Yeah."

Silence…

"What are you feeling," Sebastian asked Claude.

Claude hummed, "happy, relaxed, satisfied, and you?"

"In love. With you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Sebastian brought Claude's hand close to his mouth and kissed each of his knuckles lovingly and lazily.

"…But our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we…," Sebastian sang.

"…Of many far wiser than we—And neither the angels in Heaven above—Nor the demons down under the sea…," Claude continued.

"…Can ever dissever my…heart from the heart of my lover Claude Faustus."

Claude laughed shortly, "you don't exactly quote Edgar Allen Poe very well."

Sebastian smirked, "yes but I could actually care less."

Claude placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my darling."

THE END.

[A/N: I hope you guys were satisfied with my fanfic, (especially you CallMeASinner) it felt nice… writing this, brings back memories, and feelsJ

Also, the poem I used in here is ANNABELL LEE by EDGAR ALLEN POE.

Be sure to R&R my other kuroshitsuji fanfic **_Kiss. Kiss. Bang. Bang._**

*As I pull my dark hood lower over my eyes and fix my dark robes so they fit snugger on my body, I deliver to each of you a crimson rose, and kiss your hand in respect and appreciation for reading my story (please mind the dark lipstick that I may leave on your hand). Now I bow like a princess and disappear back into the shadows, until next time dear readers;)*

3 RM2199]


End file.
